PreXschool
by DemonicGambit
Summary: A challenge...I can't really remember the rules... Just that the movie characters were supposed to be preschoolers. Don't anticipate quick updates, my brain's stumped on this one...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing....oh wait...I own the teacher!!! BWAHAHA!! Just try and take that away, go ahead! See you can't –points and laughs- :D Oh wait... is it possible for you to own yourself? Oo  
  
A/N: This is a story I wrote, because I was all challenged! (No not mentally!) I think the story is turning out pretty great, and hopefully you'll agree! :D So you better review! And I didn't add the X-Men's powers because well they're kids, they wouldn't have their powers yet.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Victor Creed! I am only going to say this for one last time! Do *not* eat the GLUE!!" I screamed for the latest time at the top of my lungs as I ran over to him. Victor just sat there on the ground sitting crossed legged, while holding the bottle of Elmer's in his lap. His hands were covered in the glue, as well as his mouth. He continued to stare at me wide-eyed when he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"......Why?"  
  
I sighed and threw my hand over my eyes, "Because, *Victor* glue wasn't made to be eaten, and it isn't meant to be eaten... we have a snack time so that you don't eat the glue....or anything else related to glue. You're supposed to eat food when you're hungry. That's why." Suddenly I spun around at the sound of someone screaming, not noticing that Victor happily went back to eating his bottle of glue once my back was turned away from him.  
  
I ran over to see Scott balling his eyes out, while Jean stood near him holding a ball in her hands just staring at him. "Scott, what is it?"  
  
He stood there rubbing his eyes, while tears streamed down his face. He pointed at Jean who was holding a bright red ball in her hands and sniffled once again. "J-J-Jean....took m-my B-----ALL!!!!" He yelled as he threw his head back as he now started to cry even louder.  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "It's alright Scott, there's other balls you can play with you know."  
  
He sniffed and looked up at me with red puffy eyes, "But I -sniffle- had that one...f-first. -snort- And it's red...that's why I like it." I sighed, and turned to face Jean, who was glaring at Scott for telling on her.  
  
"Jean you better tell me the truth, got it? Now did Scott have that ball first?"  
  
"Well...maybe he did." She answered me while looking sheepishly at the ground. I raised an eyebrow letting her know she needed to tell me the truth. "I guess he did...Yeah...he did."  
  
"Jean, you know you aren't supposed to take things from people. It isn't nice, and would you like it if someone came over and took your things from you? You wouldn't like that, now would you?"  
  
Jean scrunched up her little face, "But he always has this ball! I wanna play with it!"  
  
"NO I don't! You're lying!!" Scott said, stilling sniffling every now and then.  
  
Jean stuck her tongue out at him, "Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-uh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Nu--"  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" Scott and Jean both immediately stopped their bickering to look up at me with shocked looks on their faces. They were confused on why I had stopped them from continuing to argue.  
  
I looked down and smiled at the two of them, "Here I have an idea that I think will make both of you happy. Now, why don't the two of you take turns and share the ball? Scott can play with it one day, and Jean will play with it, the next. Today Jean gets to play with it, and tomorrow you can play with it Scott. Now how does that sound you two?"  
  
They stared at each other, and then smiled, and spoke to me simultaneously. "Okay!"  
  
I stood up leaving the two alone to play and walked over to my desk. Sitting down I opened my desk draw and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I rattled it only to find out that the bottle was completely empty. ~NO! Why me...why?~  
  
I began to rub the temple of her head, trying to relieve the pressure pounding onto the sides of my brain. When I looked up, several moments later, I felt somewhat better, but not good enough.  
  
When suddenly I caught the sight of Victor and yelled for the tenth time that day, but definitely not the last time. "Victor! I said, NO EATING GLUE!!"  
  
I walked over and took the glue away from him, only to have him throw himself on the ground and grab onto my right leg. "Why?"  
  
"Glue is not to be eaten! If you're that hungry you can eat food, but not glue!!"  
  
"But it's yummy!!" Victor complained as I tried to walk back to my desk, dragging him along as he continued to cling to my leg. He reached out and grabbed onto one of the desks, as he began to assume that I was walking towards the garbage can.  
  
"Victor, let go of my leg."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Victor!"  
  
"NO! Don't throw the glue away, please? I promise not to eat none!"  
  
I sighed, and tried prying his little hands off of my leg, "I'm not throwing it away Victor. I live off a teacher's salary, I can't afford to throw it away. I am simply going to put it in the cabinet, out of your reach."  
  
"Oh....." He said looking up at me, "Why?"  
  
I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, "Victor?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is no longer a word allowed in my classroom, okay?" He looked down at the ground thoughtfully, still holding onto my leg. ~Good maybe for once he won't say 'why'.~  
  
He looked back up at my, "Well...why?"  
  
A small chuckle of insanity escaped my lips, "Because..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I said so. Is that good enough?"  
  
He was silent once again for a while, "Can I have the glue then?"  
  
~Lord have mercy on my soul!~ I started walking back towards the classroom cabinet, still dragging him along with me.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think so far? This is just the first chapter, each chapter will deal with and contain different characters. Oh and I thought about giving Scott a lisp, because his X-Baby had one in the comic books, but I'm not that confident in my lisp writing skills.  
  
Press that little button...it's okay to review 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah so it's been years, but I was never completely happy with how it turned out, but figured I might as well post it...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I don't even own the idea...

**---------------------416---------------------**

**"So John, why don't you show me what sort of pretty picture you made." I said as I leaned down and smiled at John in that way that all teachers do when you're young. He flashed me a huge grin and grabbed his paper off of the makeshift canvas I had in my classroom. He held it with his pinkie and index finger trying not to ruin it with getting the paint from his other fingers on it.**

**I took it from him and stared at it confused by what I saw. There was nothing but the colors red, yellow and orange on his entire canvas paper. "Oh...this is pretty John...what is it?"**

**His smile grew even wider, "It's FIRE!!" He jumped up and threw his paint covered hands in the air. She nodded her head at his answer, "Fire? Well...fire is...nice..."**

**He turned around and started painting again, which I assumed was another picture of fire once again. _Note to self, ask principle to have John talk to a counsler_. I slowly walked away from him and went to look on Ororo.**

**Ororo stood at the counter on her tippy-toes holding a toy watering can. "Hey Ororo, what'cha doing?"**

**Ororo didn't bother look up at me as she continued to feed the plants. "Watering."**

**Looking around I touched the leaves on one of the plants, "Yeah? These are really pretty, you know that?" Ororo gave me a quick smile, said thanks and went back to watering. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I scratched my nose. "So what kind of plants do we have here?"**

**Ororo pointed to a yellow one, "Tha's a daisy!" She then pointed to the one next to it, "And tha's a tulip!" Finally she pointed to the one that I had been exaiming, "And that one is poison ivy!"**

**My eyes went wide, "Wh-what was that last one Ororo?"**

**She smiled up at me like it was nothing, ah the innocence of childhood. "Poison ivy."**

**I nodded at her, "I see...well you know what? Why don't I take this and put it up. And I...I um, need to go to the nurse...dear God..."**

**---------------------416---------------------**

**A/N: Yeah it's short. Wanna fight 'bout it? ...sorry I stole that from kyle...**


End file.
